


i've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon barely says a word, Jonsa Historical Event, Meet-Cute, Sansa's a nervous talker, it's a match made in heaven, the Beatles are fucking awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: 30, January, 1969. The Beatles play a free concert on the rooftop of their Apple offices in London. In a rush to take part in the experience, Sansa accidentally bumps into a handsome stranger who offers her the chance to take in the event from a better view. And maybe a little something more...





	i've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts), [Kit_Kat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/gifts), [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts), [patritxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patritxi/gifts).



> Gifting this to a few lovely folks:
> 
> 1) Kelly for putting up with my picky self and for being my bff. EVERYONE CHECK OUT HER AWESOME PICSET AND GIVE HER LOTS OF COMPLIMENTS BECAUSE SHE TOOK SO MUCH TIME TO DO IT AND SHE DESERVES ALL THE PRAISE!!! ❤️
> 
> 2) Katie for being a HUGE Beatles fan. Like seriously. If you haven't already, check out her [Beatles Tribute series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/905319). Amazing stuff. ❤️
> 
> 3) Jen for being the best internet daughter a guy could have. ❤️
> 
> 4) Patri for being a sweetheart. I've promised you so many gift fics and I've yet to come through for you, but believe that this is the start of many more! I hope this makes you feel better, darling! ❤️

>  
> 
> I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside  
>  Oh yeah, oh yeah  
>  I've got a feeling, a feeling I can't hide  
>  Oh no, oh no, oh no  
>  Yeah, I've got a feeling
> 
> ***
> 
> All these years I've been wandering around  
>  Wondering how come nobody told me  
>  All that I was looking for was somebody  
>  Who looked like you
> 
>  
> 
> "[I've Got a Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWjOdo6Q7Jg)" -- The Beatles
> 
>  

London was cold and dreary as January was coming to a close. Through the ordinary winter gloom, however, a flash of fiery auburn hair was burning down Savile Row as Sansa Stark scrambled to get to her destination. It had started as a normal Thursday. She had gone to work at the usual time and had been counting down the minutes till her lunch break. But when the small radio in the shop stated that the Beatles were playing a free concert on the rooftop of their Apple offices, Sansa had immediately grabbed her things and raced out of Mockingbird Tailoring, giving her boss, Mr. Baelish, a quick half-hearted excuse. 

 

She had felt immensely proud of herself for getting out of work with such little fuss. Normally she couldn’t stop talking when she was nervous and would ramble on and on. This time though, she had been on a mission to get out of there and truthfully, she really didn’t care if she got sacked or not. Her friend Margaery had told her that there was soon to be an opening at her family’s Highgarden Boutique that was hers if she wanted it. Sansa was literally just biding her time until she was done with Mockingbird. Baelish was a total creep and there was no way she was going to miss the first public performance of The Beatles in nearly three years for that awful man. 

 

The Beatles had been Sansa’s favourite band since they had first burst onto the scene over six years ago. She simply could not fathom the countless hours of her life spent listening to their beautiful music.  _ Rubber Soul _ was without a doubt her favourite album. She’d played that record so often, she was already on her third copy. She loved all four of the Beatles nearly equally and her obsession with them had led to her imagining herself marrying each one of them at different times in her life. Although if pressed, she would say that George was almost certainly her true favourite. Sansa kind of had a thing for the quiet ones.

 

Huffing and puffing as her heeled boots clacked on the pavement, she thanked her lucky stars that Mockingbird was just down the road from Apple. She had heard the sound of music reverberating off the buildings the moment she’d stepped outside. She hadn’t quite been able to make out what songs were being played, but she was just happy to know that it was the Beatles. 

 

As she made her way closer, she saw the large crowd that was gathering on the street below. She kept moving and strained her neck upward, trying to catch a glimpse of anything happening above. She weaved through the crowd searching for that elusive vantage point. Finding her pursuit to be fruitless, she was just about to give up and simply find a spot to sit and listen with the rest of the crowd, when her body collided with something very solid.

 

Having not been paying attention to what was happening on the ground, the shock of the collision caught her off guard and Sansa stumbled and fell. Bracing herself to hit the pavement face first, she was instead enveloped by two strong arms that caught her in mid-air and lifted her back up. Turning around to both apologize and thank whoever it was she had run into and subsequently saved her, she became dumbstruck by the handsome face of the man who currently had his arms around her.

 

He was young, probably around her age. His long face and grey eyes held a look of concern as he gazed upon her. His long dark curls and scruffy beard made him seem like he could be a rock star himself. Sansa was immediately smitten.

 

“I’m, uh, terribly sorry for running into you, sir. I honestly didn’t mean to. I was just, I left the shop in a rush to get down here and I might even be sacked for that. Not that I care, honestly. I was just running around trying to catch a glimpse of the band and then I bumped into you, but then you saved me.. And, uh, thank you for that, by the way,” she stammered out, suddenly very nervous. Sansa was still comfortably snug in his warm arms and the handsome stranger had yet to say a word to her.

 

He was dressed simply enough in boots, trousers, a work shirt, and a heavy coat. Everything about him screamed  _ man. _ He even smelled manly. The stranger stared at her for a moment more before a look of amusement twinkled in his eyes. Sansa thought that his face would probably look amazing on an album cover. In her mind, she had already formed a well developed fantasy that he was a musician. 

 

Her brain finally making the connection from musician to Beatles, her senses came flooding back to her. Sansa could once again hear the music pouring into her ears instead of just the pounding of her heart. She was still in the man’s arms, surrounded by a large group of people. She looked back up to the rooftop and saw nothing. The band was simply too high off the ground. 

 

The stranger must have finally come to as well, as he let go of her and took a step back. Glancing up at the roof for a second and then back at her, the stranger grabbed her arm and pulled her to a door of one of the nearby buildings. Sansa was too out of it to say or do anything but follow him. The man pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for her. Sansa hesitated for a moment before the man spoke with a warm smile.

 

“Come on, love. We’ll be able to see the lads from the roof.” His voice was gruff and she shivered -- whether from the cold or the timbre of his voice, she did not know. Sansa stepped inside the building and followed him up a number of flights of stairs, before reaching the top floor. He led her to a short ladder which went to the ceiling. He climbed up slowly and opened the hatch at the top. Sansa could see the grey sky up above and heard the music loud and clear. She eagerly scaled up after him. From the top, he offered his hand to her and helped her up the rest of the way.

 

Looking around, Sansa saw that they were directly across the building from where the Beatles were playing. Moving to the edge of the roof, both of them leaned over the short wall to watch and listen. From where they stood, they could see the band perfectly. Sansa had attended all the concerts she could before they had quit touring, but had never before been so close to them. She could make out the expressions on their faces and the wonderful clothes they were wearing. Paul looked incredibly happy to be playing for an audience. Jon seemed to be having fun as well. George was looking super cute in his green trousers. And Ringo was… well… Ringo. They even had a man with them playing the keyboard and a film crew was present, seemingly recording their performance.

 

For a while, Sansa simply let the music wash over her as they played song after song, sometimes repeating the same song two or three times. She didn’t recognize any of them, but revelled in the fact that she was hearing new music. She was happy -- happier than she’d been in a long time. The Beatles always had that effect on her. She was so pleased to be here in front of them and so very grateful she had met the man who made this wonderful view possible.

 

She shyly glanced over at her new favourite person. He was clearly just as into the music as she was. Sansa was suddenly overcome with the feeling to hold the man’s hand (this was the Beatles playing after all). Tentatively, she scooted closer to him and reached out her hand until her fingers grazed his. He startled a bit and looked down, a smile spreading across his face. She returned the smile as they clasped their hands together and enjoyed the rest of the performance. The two stayed that way till the police service came and shut down the spectacle, much to their shared chagrin. 

 

Despite there being no real reason for the two of them to still be holding hands on the rooftop, Sansa refused to be the one to let go first. Instead, they both just stood there and waited. The wind made it feel chilly up so high off the ground, but with their hands held together, she felt nothing but warmth.

 

Suddenly, Sansa realized that she didn’t even know the man’s name. But something she did know was that she had felt something happen with him here today. It was a feeling she’d not really ever felt before with any of her previous boyfriends. Whether it was from the Beatles or the kindness in his eyes and smile, she knew she didn’t want it to end.

 

Sansa finally turned toward him and broke the silence. “I’m so sorry, but I’m afraid I never asked your name. I know I know, we’re already holding hands and we don’t know each other’s names. It’s crazy and so unlike me, but I’m just so happy to be here with you and I’m not sure if it’s just because of the Beatles, but I think I might actually really like--”

 

The stranger cut her off with a quick kiss. It was soft, sweet, and so deliciously unexpected. Sansa felt absolutely electric. It hadn’t been much more than a peck, but to her it was everything she could have ever wanted in that moment. He pulled back with a sheepish smile on his face, squeezed her hand, and said, “Jon. My name’s Jon.”

 

Sansa couldn’t stop the blush staining her cheeks nor the grin from spreading across her face. It was not lost on her that he bore the same name of one of the Beatles.

 

“Sansa. It is so very nice to meet you, Jon.” 

 

“Likewise, love.” They stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces as the crowd continued to thin out below them. 

 

“Listen, Jon, I know this is crazy. This whole day has been crazy! I mean, I just left work so fast and came down here and then I met you and you seem so great and I’ve had so much fun and I don’t want to stop now. I was thinking I need to keep this feeling going and I love whatever is happening between us and--”

 

Jon swallowed her words with another kiss. This time, it was anything but soft and sweet -- this time, it was all hunger and passion. Sansa melted into him, plunging her hands into his curls as he pulled her flush against him. They opened their mouths and tasted each other, drinking in the other’s tongue and lips in an effort to quench the thirst that had been building between them. 

 

Breathing heavily, Jon pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. “From now on, everytime you ramble, I’m going to kiss you. Fair warning, love,” he mumbled, nipping at her lips every so often. 

 

Sansa shivered again. “Jon, would you maybe like to come back to my flat with me? Not like that though! Just to listen to some records and maybe have a cup of tea or something? God, I’m terrible at this. You know, just warm up and maybe get to know each other a bit better?” 

 

Jon kissed her again and laughed. “I’d love to. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

He led her back down through the building and to the street below. As they took off in the direction of her flat, Sansa decided to try to get to know Jon a bit better.

 

“Jon, why do you have those keys to the building? What do you do for work?”

 

“I do some odd jobs here and there for Mr. Seaworth. He owns a few of these buildings around here. But my true passion is music.”

 

Sansa’s fantasy suddenly sparked back to life. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, me and a few of my mates have a little band. I write the songs, sing, and play the guitar.”

 

Sansa had to stop herself from jumping him right there on the street. “Do you think you could, uh, maybe play me something sometime?”

 

“Of course. Sansa, if you want, you should come see us play a show.”

 

“I think I would really like that,” she told him sincerely as she took his hand in hers and they continued walking. Much like Paul had sung in a song earlier that day, Sansa had a feeling deep inside her and she was definitely not going to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: If you know the lyrics to "I've Got a Feeling," you'd probably recognize the line "everybody had a wet dream." I seriously considered that as a title for this fic... for like a second lol. Maybe one day I'll come back and write a smutty part 2 with that as the title. :P
> 
> What's everyone's favorite Beatles album or song or both? Who's your favorite Beatle?
> 
> I'll start!
> 
> Fav album: The White Album (without a doubt my fav, followed closely by Rubber Soul)  
> Fav song: Strawberry Fields Forever (this one changes often, but today I'm feeling this song)  
> Fav Beatle: George (dude is a straight baller)


End file.
